1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly having a moveable head restraint body.
2. Background Art
A seat assembly may include a head restraint cushion pivotally attached to a seat back such that the head restraint cushion is moveable between a raised position and a lowered position. The head restraint cushion may be pivoted to the lowered position by pulling on a strap extending from the head restraint cushion.
In another known rear seat assembly, an electronic mechanism is provided for pivoting a head restraint cushion with respect to a seat back. This assembly further includes a push button disposed between two front seat assemblies, or on an overhead console, for activating the electronic mechanism.
Government regulations such as Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (“FMVSS”) 201 provide specifications for the impact and abusive loads that some prior art vehicle seats have not been able to meet. Moreover, existing head restraints often use nylon bearings which are not sufficiently durable and robust.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved head restraint designs that are able to withstand the impact loads detailed in FMVSS201.